


One Last Time

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Cold feet can lead to anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

One Last Time

-

Setting her cup of tea on the vanity Hermione turned towards the bed. Seeing the wedding robes of white satin made her smile wistfully as she ran a hand along the embroidered fabric. In less than twelve hours, she’d be Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley. A few years ago, that thought would have made her stomach clench and her heart skip a beat but unfortunately, at that moment, she felt nothing more than the beginning of terrible headache. Silently berating herself, she turned back towards the vanity and stared at her reflection. She hadn’t changed much since the war. Her hair was still a mass of curls resting just below her shoulders, her figure still trim despite the curves she managed to acquire. 

On the outside, she was the same Hermione who’d happily accepted Ron’s proposal after the Order of Merlin ceremony they’d attended after the war. Inside she was a churning mass of confusion. She loved Ron, she knew that with a surety that would have once scared her but she wasn’t in love with him. She wasn’t sure if she ever had been. A part of her could never forget just how cruel he’d been to her after they first met. Thinking about that led to other thoughts, thoughts of his quick temper and bouts of self-pity. Traits that had led him to turn against her and their best friend time and again with no warning. 

She’d overlooked those things so many times, excused them as youthful folly but she knew in her heart her words were nothing more than lies. Somewhere in Ron, there was bitterness. It touched him so deeply not even her love could make it go away and it scared her. Hermione often wondered how such negativity would affect their marriage. When she allowed herself, she wondered how it would affect their children. She couldn’t admit, even to herself, that in some instances Ron’s feelings were totally justified. 

The floo sparking to life caught her attention and Hermione stepped out of her bedroom to see Harry tumble into the living room. He still hadn’t mastered exiting the floo with grace no matter how many trips he took through the network. Getting to his feet, Harry adjusted his glasses before running his wand along his body to rid his muggle clothes of soot. He caught sight of her leaning in the doorway and smiled. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Hermione said, crossing her arms.

“I know I just…”

“I’m to be married tomorrow.”

“I know.” Harry said, running a hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration. “I just… needed to see you.”

“Harry, you know that we can’t…”

Neither spoke after that, Hermione staring down at her toes as they flexed along the carpet, Harry staring at Hermione as if it were the last time he’d ever see her. Stepping away from the fireplace, he walked towards her slowly, watching and waiting for any sign of rejection. Harry knew if she didn’t want him there she would have blocked the floo, turned her wand on him the second he stepped foot into her living room. However, she hadn’t done either of those things and that alone gave him hope, despite her words. 

Stopping in front of her, Harry reached out to caress her face. Callused fingers traced along her jaw and Hermione sighed. Moving closer still, Harry let his other hand rest on her hip. Dropping her arms to her sides Hermione began to sway towards him, eyes locked on his lips as he leaned closer. A gentle brush of his lips against hers made Hermione’s resolve crumble. As she wrapped her arms around him, Harry pulled her closer.

Sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip Harry moaned as her mouth slid open to allow him entrance. Hearing her whimper spurred him on and he trailed his hand up her side, slipping beneath her shirt to stroke across her skin. She began to move backwards, not pulling away but urging him forward, away from the doorframe into her bedroom. As the back of her thighs hit the bed Hermione reached down, fumbling with buttons on his trousers as his hands traveled back down her sides to the bottom of her skirt. 

Running his hands up her thighs beneath her skirt, Harry tugged at her knickers as she pushed his pants and trousers down around his knees. As her knickers hit the floor Harry gripped her thighs, lifting her up onto the bed. Spreading her legs, Hermione tugged him closer, fingers slipping across his hipbones as he settled between her splayed thighs. Gripping his cock Harry let it rest against her, groaning blissfully as she pressed back, impaling herself with a gasp. 

Moving a hand to her hip to hold her steady, Harry pulled back, thrusting forward even as he used his other hand to pull her shirt up and over her head. Wrapping her legs around his waist Hermione moaned as he leaned down, flicking his tongue across her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Clenching her fingers into his hair Hermione let her head fall back, gasping as his pelvic bone bumped against her clit. 

Feeling Hermione tighten around him Harry thrust harder, pulling away from her breasts to press a line of kisses up to her throat. Reaching down between them, he ran his thumb across her clit, rubbing circles across the hard little nub as her teeth sunk into his lip. She pulled away with a shriek, nails digging into the skin of his back beneath his shirt as she urged him on.

Moving faster Harry pushed himself up, taking in the sight of her hair fanned out, chest heaving as she clamped down around him like a vice. Another harsh thrust and Harry stilled, dropping down to press his face to the side of her throat as he came. Mumbled words of praise spilled from his lips as her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close as they both struggled for breath. Harry pulled away first, brushing the tangled hair away from her face as he watched her intently. 

Hermione could barely meet his eyes though she could still feel him inside her. She wanted to pull him back down, hold him to her and never let go but as she dropped her arms to the bed, she felt the smooth satin of her wedding robes and her eyes filled with tears. He pulled away then, awkwardly tucking himself away as she sat up, pulling her skirt back down with a grimace. Fisting her hand in her robes, she pulled them up to cover her chest, staring down at her lap as he stared down at her. 

“You shouldn’t have come.” Hermione whispered, clutching the robes she held as if to shield herself from the pain she could practically feel radiating off his still form. 

“How could I not?” Harry replied just as quietly as he turned and walked away. 

Hearing him step through the floo and out of her flat, Hermione dropped back onto the bed. The tears she’d struggled so hard not to shed finally fell and she brushed them away angrily. Forcing herself up she dropped the robes to the bed and grabbed her shirt, tugging it back over her head. Moving towards the vanity, she picked up her wand and turned towards the bed. _Incendio_ danced through her head but she bit back the urge and cast _Reparo_ instead. Smooth and pristine the wedding robes lay flat across her bed, waiting to be worn once again. In less than twelve hours, she’d be Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley. A few years ago, that thought would have made her stomach clench and her heart skip a beat but unfortunately, at that moment, she felt nothing at all. 

-

*I don’t intend to write a follow up but it might happen at some point. Thanks for reading!*


End file.
